The present invention relates to a bubble blowing toy for blowing a solution into bubbles, and more particularly to a bubble blowing toy which is adapted to blow a solution into big bubbles.
A regular bubble blowing toy is generally comprised of a container holding a solution, and a bubble coil with a handle for blowing the solution into bubbles. Because the solution container is not convenient to be held by hand, the contained solution tends to be forced out of the solution container during playing. "Bubble Blowing Toy" of U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,428, which was issued to the present inventor, eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,428, the bubble coil has the shape of a sword, and the solution container has the shape of a sheath adapted to receive the bubble coil. When the bubble coil is pulled out of the solution container and moved with the hand in the air, bubbles are produced. However, because the mouth of the sheath-like solution container is limited, the size of the bubble coil is limited too. In order to produce big bubbles, the size of the bubble coil must be relatively increased. "BUBBLE TOY WITH FLEXIBLE BUBBLE COIL" of U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,620, which is also an invention of the present inventor, provides a bubble toy with a flexible bubble coil. Because the bubble coil is flexible, it can be made having a relatively bigger size for blowing big bubbles.